shore
by petalflakes
Summary: Annie tidak pernah tahu, laut mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta [ aruannie ]


**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, i take no material profit from this work :)

**Warning : **typo(s), ooc, au, aruanni, drabble, etc.

**Note : **kesamaan alur, judul, kalimat adalah kebetulan semata, terimakasih :)

Happy reading!

* * *

**[ shore ]**

**.**

* * *

Annie tidak pernah tahu, laut mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Karena dalam sekali debur ombak, aroma laut yang khas, pasir putih di sela jemari kakinya, angin yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya pelan, mampu mencipta rasa tenang di dadanya. Seakan terlepas dari segala masalah, seakan mengangkat beban, sehingga bibirnya kini mampu tersenyum meski teramat tipis.

Harusnya, pemuda itu mampu mencipta itu pula.

"Tumpahkan saja, Annie!" dia tersenyum, debur ombak menerpa betisnya, "Tumpahkan saja! Keluh kesahmu, rasa kesalmu, sedihmu, amarahmu, tumpahkan saja! Biarkan laut membawa mereka, biarkan angin membawa mereka pergi sejauh mungkin!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah, lantas menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Menatap wajah pemuda itu yang di terpa matahari, seorang _thalassophile _yang terlihat manis di sejuknya pantai pada hari senja.

"Aku tidak tahu," Annie berkata pelan, "Bagaimana ... caranya?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala, alisnya terangkat. "Tumpahkan, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," bunyi debur ombak terdengar, "Apapun yang mengganjal dalam benakmu, keluarkan saja."

Annie terdiam, perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kalimat pemuda itu. Membuatnya menatap jauh ke sisi lain laut, membiarkan angin kembali menerpa wajahnya. Tenggorokannya kini sakit, teramat sakit. Ada jutaan rasa yang bertubrukan di dadanya, tapi sulit untuk menkonversinya menjadi ekspresi vivid.

"Tapi—"

"Oh, oke, oke. Aku mengerti." Armin berbalik, memunggungi gadis itu. Kedua tangannya sempurna menutup telinganya, "Aku tidak akan mendengar."

"Bukan begitu," Annie menendang air laut, "Hanya saja ... apa perlu?"

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangan yang menutupi telinganya, berbalik perlahan. Netra sebiru laut itu kini sepenuhnya mengatensi Annie. "Uh, bagaimana, ya? Aku biasanya melakukan itu kalau sedang depresi. Meneriakkan semuanya saat aku sendirian. Makanya, kalau kau mau menumpahkannya, aku tidak akan melihat. Janji."

Annie membisu, tapi begitu Armin bersiap untuk memunggunginya kembali, Annie berujar, "Tidak perlu begitu."

"Oh?" Armin mengangkat alis, tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, berteriaklah. Jangan di pendam, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Jauh di dalam sana, sejujurnya, Annie berpikir kalau ini bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh sekali. Tapi rasanya lebih konyol lagi kalau mengingat kenapa dia mengiyakan ajakan pemuda ini untuk pergi ke laut. Jangan tanyakan Annie, dia pun tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengangguk cepat tadi siang. Entah rasa kesal, marah, sedih, atau sesuatu yang lain. Tapi, setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Annie berteriak, "Tinggalkan saja aku, idiot, aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Pemuda itu—Armin tertawa, nyaris pudar ketika angin berderu kencang, "Bagus, Annie! Bagus!"

"Idiot!" teriaknya sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi, angin berembus kencang. "Aku bisa hidup tanpamu, bodoh!"

Armin tertawa, menatap wajah Annie yang kini memerah. Sebal, malu, marah, semuanya campur aduk. Tremor di dadanya sejak tadi tidak mampu dia hentikan, terus bergejolak, terus memacu darah untuk mengalir lebih cepat di pembuluhnya. Membuatnya mengusap wajah, memalingkan pandangan, memunggungi Armin.

"Maaf, aku kelewat emosi." Katanya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tapi Armin mampu mendengarnya. "Astaga, memalukan. Ini memalukan sekali."

Ada air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata Annie, tapi dia buru-buru menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak juga," Armin tersenyum tipis, "Toh, semua emosi itu memang seharusnya kau buang jauh-jauh. Jangan di pendam, jangan di simpan sendirian."

"Ah, sialan," Annie menghela napas pelan, "Sialan, sialan, sialan. Ini memalukan."

Annie menurunkan tangan yang menutup wajahnya, perlahan berbalik menatap wajah Armin. Dia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya di detik selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih," Annie bergumam pelan, nyaris membuat Armin terlonjak karena perkataannya yang tidak mampu dia prediksi sebelumnya.

"Terima ... kasih?" Armin berkata dengan nada ragu, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Hm," Annie memalingkan wajah, "Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari."

"Ah," Armin mengangguk pelan, ikut mengikuti arah pandang Annie, "Sama-sama."

Lalu, angin membelai helai-helai pirang mereka. Mata mengatensi abendrot yang memanjakan mata, dan burung camar terbang di udara.

Annie tidak pernah tahu, laut mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Annie, pun, tidak tahu. Tidak melihat. Rona-rona di wajah Armin yang dia sangka adalah pantulan sinar mentari, sejujurnya adalah rona lainnya.

Seorang _thalassophile, _oranye mentari, rasa sedih yang menguap, dan bunyi debur ombak.

Annie tidak pernah merasa lebih baik.

**.**

**[ end ]**

* * *

**a/n : **aaaah, ini fanfik aruanni pertamaku ;_;. biasanya saya nulis levihan, engg maapkan TwT. _next time _saya janji akan lebih mendalami karakter mereka ;^;

teruntuk aruanni stan, juga **sherly lily. **Semoga suka ^^

maaf banget Annie jadi OOC parah gini /plak

Ada yang mau nebak mantan Annie siapa? :" /g

_ohiya, ini ada **omake!**_

* * *

** [ omake ]**

Kedua pasang mata menyipit, teh sudah mendingin sejak tadi.

"Mikasa, pulang, yuk." Eren menguap, matanya setengah terpejam, "Toh, kita sudah memastikan kalau—"

_"Sshh!" _Mikasa menekan telunjuknya ke bibir Eren, "Diam. Diam dan perhatikan."

"Kita sudah memperhatikan mereka selama satu setengah jam!" Eren segera menepis tangan gadis itu, berdecak. "Satu setengah jam, Mikasa. Itu sudah sangat lama. Sangat lama, dan sangat membosankan. Maksudku, hanya melihat mereka berdua ... berbincang entah apa, saling tatap, itu membosankan!"

Mikasa mengalihkan atensi, menatap Eren, "Lalu, kau mau apa, hah?"

Eren memalingkan pandangan, sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka?"

"Bodoh."

"E-eh, maksudku," Eren tertawa, berdeham, "Segelas kopi di kafe sebelah?"

Manik kelabu Mikasa menembus emerald miliknya, di balas dengan anggukan singkat, "Boleh."

"Lain kali," Eren berdeham saat berjalan bersisian dengan Mikasa, "Kurasa kita tidak perlu memata-matai kegiatan Armin bersama gadis mana pun, deh."

"Biarkan saja," Mikasa merapikan syal, "Salah dirinya menceritakan rencananya pada kita."

**.**

**[ end ]**

**\- now for real, tho XD -**

* * *

auah omakenya jadi eremika gini, gaje pula :v

but anyways, mind to RnR? :')

Salam,

Ares


End file.
